Heroes vs. Villains
Tucker (6-1) | runnerups = Jeffrey HookerAlthough Hooker made the Final Tribal Council, the first part had the Jury vote out one person from the Final 3 as an act of revenge and this person would not be on the Jury. Hooker was voted out 7-0-0 | tribes2 = | previousseason = | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor: Tasmania — All-Stars 2 (commonly known as iSurv1vor: ) is the fourteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This season features previous players divided into either one of two tribes based on their most common trait of Honesty & Integrity (Heroes) or Deception & Duplicity (Villains) Unlike the first , was a standard 39-day cycle and did not include various twists from the past but did use previous challenges made famous in their original seasons and a variation of Exile Island was implemented that focused on either positive rewards or negative punishments. On Day 13, the tribes shuffled and stayed in this formation until Day 22 when they merged to Macquarie. Tucker won the competition in a 6-1 vote against Jeffrey. Shortly following the finale of the season, Morgan became the first iSurv1vor castaway to pass away. The series went on a year long hiatus and returned in with the season dedicated to her memory. Jamie returned to compete in , where she placed 19th. A third All-Star game is confirmed to begin production in 2014. Production :See Alternate Returning Players Sandy and Corey confirmed their intention to host a second All-Star game at the finale of Bermuda. Applications were changed to interviews with Production with those interested to make themselves publically known on the HvV Forum.http://is14hvv.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=8 Mike from was prevented from applying due to him being the most recent winner, similar to a rule imposed by the first seven winners of the series. This season also marked the end of Corey's hosting duties with iSurv1vor. Notable alumni that didn't make the cut but went on to compete in future seasons included Noah & Britti ( ), Klein & Park ( ) Jermaine ( ) and Robbie ( ) Season Summary The season began as a split between Heroes and Villains, whilst the Heroes started off very strong winning the first two Immunity Challenges the Villains were in a constant state of paranoia and confusion. With the introduction of a Hidden Immunity Idol, the Villains took out one of their strongest players in Bridget after the belief that she obtained the Idol. After a Double Tribal Council, the Tribes were switched leaving Morgan on exile. With the new Villains winning their first challenge, the Heroes outnumbered Villains and in doing so eliminated Stickman, followed shortly by Megan. When the Tribes merged 7-4, most of the Heroes believed they were all together, but confusion in future plans led Tucker to turn against his former tribe and join with the Villains, systematically voting out Heroes at the next four Tribal Councils. At the Final Tribal Council, Hooker was voted off by the Jury for joining whatever alliance he seemed fit and having no loyalties whilst Jeffrey and Tucker were grilled for their actions - more specifically Tucker's loyalty to the Heroes as well as Jeffrey controlling the Hidden Immunity Idol. Tucker claimed victory in a vote of 6-1, with every Hero on the Jury voting him to win. Castaways Twenty-two former players returned to compete for Heroes vs. Villains, eight joined as three-peats (those who have played three times) whilst the other fourteen came to play their second game. } |rowspan="11" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Katy' | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jamie' | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Clayton' | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bridget' &'' | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joel''' | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Allan' &'' | |7th Voted Out Day 12 |6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Andrew''' &'' | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bud''' | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Megan' | | |10th Voted Out Day 21 |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Erik' &'' | | |Duel Loser Day 21 |1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'RB''' | | | rowspan=11 |11th Voted Out Day 24 |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ashley' &'' | | |12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Juice''' | | |13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Erin' | | |14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Stephen' | | |15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | | |16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |3Because Jordan played the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes cast against him did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tom' &'' | | |17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Morgan''' &'' | | Morgan joined the losing tribe after not being selected in the pick'em |18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Hooker''' | | |Eliminated Day 39 |7Because Hooker played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against him did not count.Because Hooker played the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes cast against him did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jeffrey' &'' | | |Runner-Up |3Because Jeffrey played the Hidden Immunity Idol, two votes cast against him did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tucker' | | |Sole iSurv1vor |1 |} : ''The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Tucker | — | — | | | — | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeffrey | | | — | — | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hooker | | | — | — | | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Morgan | — | — | | | — | — | | | — | Morgan lost the ability to vote at Tribal Council after failing to complete a challenge at Exile Island. | — | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tom | — | — | | | — | — | | | — | | — | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | — | — | | | — | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephen | — | — | | | — | — | | — | | — | — | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Erin | — | — | | | — | — | | | — | | — | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Juice | | | — | — | | | — | — | | — | — | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ashley | — | — | | | — | — | | | — | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|RB | | | — | — | | | — | — | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Erik | — | — | | | — | — | | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Megan | | | — | — | | | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bud | | | — | — | | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Andrew | | | — | — | | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Allan | — | — | | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joel | | | — | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bridget | | | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Clayton | — | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jamie | — | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Katy | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Torah | |} Final Tribal Council, Part 1 In a twist, the Jury were given the ability to vote one person out of the game. The person eliminated would leave the game and not serve as the eighth Juror. Final Tribal Council, Part 2 Trivia * 11 of the 13 seasons were represented this season with the exception of & *This season, a two-time player defeated a three-time player in the Final Tribal Council, the opposite of this happened in * This season holds the records of most winners in a series with five (Jamie, Clayton, Allan, Erik & Tucker) **All the winners were assigned to the Heroes. ***No previous winner made it to the merge. *The Duel between Erik & Jeffrey is the first time that a Redemption Island (known as The Duel) style challenge had happened in iSurv1vor, this would be repeated in between Ryan and Tony and then fully explored in with the introduction of Redemption Island * During his post-exit interview in , Tim Mariconda confirmed he was short-listed for the Heroes tribe in the event somebody opted not to compete. * Erin in the round she was eliminated was unable to cast a vote, though this is not intentional. In she was cursed by Kevin and in this season after 'ExileGate' she was punished with a self-vote. References External Links Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Seasons